


Time

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Cause it's you and me together, and, baby, all we've got is time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

“Wow,” Rory breathed, looking around him at the street they were standing on. Amy jogged away, wiping the tears away as she went to steal a newspaper. She laughed, breathlessly, humorlessly.

“Come see this,” Amy called, and Rory followed her, taking the newspaper and reading the date. Rory whistled, then looked around again.

“What’re we gonna do?” Rory asked, the newspaper falling from his hands. Amy gathered it up haphazardly and replaced it on the stack she had taken it from. She stepped forward and slipped her hand into Rory’s.

“We do what we’ve always done,” Amy answered, kissing his cheek and dropping her head onto his shoulder. She valiantly did not think of the Doctor. “We go on.”

“Right, of course,” Rory concurred. He let his cheek rest on Amy’s hair. “I’m glad we’re together, you know. It could’ve been a lot worse.”

“Much worse,” Amy agreed. Rory kissed the top of her head.

“So. What do we do now, though? Besides, you know, _go on_ , which is good and all, but we need a plan,” Rory continued, and Amy laughed.

“Whatever we want,” Amy replied. “We have all the time in the world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
